Are You Sure I Should Be in Love With You?
by cherryakabebe
Summary: What if Cathy, Sam, Danny, and Chris were normal high school students? What if Cathy likes Danny who likes Sam who likes Chris who likes Cathy? What if there was a summer carnival at the time that they were having these problems? Chapter 9 up. :D
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

**Danny Pov:**

I like this girl.....well I guess you can say love her, but there's one thing. I think she's in love with my best friend Chris. I know it sounds crazy, but she talks about him all the time. Well not all the time. The girl's name is Samantha. We call her Sam. We would be the people I hang out with Sam (the girl I'm in love with), Cathy (Sam's best friend), and Chris (my best friend). The summer carnival is coming. I want to ask Sam to got, but I'm a bit nervous. Well I guess that's it about me. I better go ask Sam before It's to late.

**Sam's Pov:**

I'm in love with a boy. I think I make it obvious enough, but he doesn't get the clues. I think he's in love with my best friend Cathy. He makes it kind of obvious, but he can be misleading sometimes. His name is Chris. He likes computers. I hang out with him, Danny (his best friend), and Cathy (she's my best friend). I think I should ask Chris to the dance, but that seems to forward so I'll just wait to see what will happen. Oh here comes Danny I better see what he wants.

**Chris' Pov:**

I am completely and utterly in love with a girl. I know it sounds Twilightish, but leave me alone. It's a pretty good book. One problem in me loving this girl. She is completely oblivious to all of me attempts to court her or in other words ask her out. I think I should ask Sam to help me out with this or Danny. I better go and find them then. Oh look they're both there. How lucky can a guy get?

**Cathy's Pov:**

I think you have heard this before, but I like well more like love a jock. I know how cliché, but what can I do. If I could pick the people I loved I wouldn't have picked him. Not that he's not a nice guy, but well I don't think I would have been interested in him ever if I hadn't hung out with him 24/7 this whole year. His name is Danny. Well I want to ask him to the dance and normally I would think this to be to forward, but a person once said desperate times call for desperate measures. I think that's what that person said. Oh well I think I should ask Chris about it since he's Danny best friend. Better go find him.


	2. Interruptions Are Rude You Know

_**Interruptions Are Rude You Know**_

**Danny Pov:**

Well I found Sam she was by the tree in front of the school. That's her favorite place to be before school starts. I'm kinda scared, but it's better to ask and be rejected than to wonder what could of been. Ya I might be weird for a jock to say this to you cause we're suppose to be dumb, but stereotypes are never a good thing.

"Hey Sam. How are things?" I asked wanting to strike up a conversation.

"Oh hey Danny. Things have been fine. I'm just wondering about the summer carnival's dance and who might ask me," came the reply from the girl under the tree.

"Well about that, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to the carnival with me," is what I would have said if I had not been rudely interrupted by me best friend Chris.

**Sam Pov:**

I can't help but wonder what Danny was going to say before Chris got here. I love the boy dearly, but sometimes he can interrupt at some important times.

"Hey Danny and Sam," he added quickly after the greeting. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

I would have wanted to say ya well to late for that to Chris, but Danny beat me to it.

"No no. I was just going to ask Sam something, but I guess it can wait for later," Danny said sarcastically. Chris didn't seem to notice this.

"Oh okay. I just wanted your advice on asking someone to the dance," Chris said.

I had to fight the urge right then and there not to squeal because of this statement that was said so casually. I learned later that I not learn who he was going to ask until later because right at that second Cathy came. I can bet anything that I saw Chris blush because of this.

**Chris Pov:**

Cathy came right before I asked them how I was going to ask **her **to the dance. She looked dazzling as usual, but sometimes that girl would come at the worst times. She seemed surprised that everyone was there and looked uncomfortable. I decided to change the subject and talk about the carnival.

"So who are you guys taking to the dance," I asked innocently as possible to find out who Cathy wanted to take. Everyone seemed to avoid this question.

"I'll tell you later," was Danny's reply.

The girls simply stated that I would find out. Then and there I decided that something was up and I also decided that I was going to find out. Even if it killed me. Okay maybe not that dramatically, but it will be something you just watch. Just then the bell rand and it was time to get to class.

Well the good thing to look forward to is that me and Cathy shared the same first period class. Bad thing though was that it was language arts. I hated this one because of the teacher and two because of the kids other than Cathy. It was going to be one long day. He didn't know how right he was.

**Mystery Pov:**

So this is my new town. Well not as glamorous as my old town, but it'll have to do while me and my sister are here. I've already seen the cutest boy. He has blue hair. My sister has seen the boy she'll ask to the summer carnival too. He has orange red hair. Our prime mission: get the boys away from those girls.

_Did you like it?_

_Thank you to my first reviewer SamRox20._

_To your question_

_well I guess by the end of this story you'll find out._


	3. Meet My Girlfriend?

_**Meet My Girlfriend?**_

**Cathy Pov:**

So me and Chris started walking to first period and he was getting really red. So I decided to ask if he was okay to go to first period.

His response,"Oh ya. I'm um fine."

This was weird behavior even for Chris. Don't get me wrong I didn't think he was weird in the bad way. I think everyone is weird because everyone does things differently than one and other. That's just one of my beliefs Chris thought was pretty cool while Sam and Danny only laughed at. He can be really sweet and considerate sometimes.

Back to our walk to first period. Well we got there safely, amazingly. Usually everyone rushed and on these days we called them "the apocalypse" because come on no one is that much in a hurry unless the world really is ending. When we finally got there I took my seat next to Chris and the redness on his face had died down.

"So Chris who are you going to ask to the summer carnival's dance," I asked politely trying to make small talk.

"Well that's the thing Cathy. I was sorta wondering if yo-," he was cut off by the teacher.

"Chris and Cathy please be quiet. Thank you. Now class I want to introduce you to the new student," he said motioning the girl next to him.

She was really pretty. She wore a red long sleeved shirt and a black tank top above. Some simple faded jeans and her hair was cut in layers with bangs that covered and eye. She had black hair.

I was interrupted in my observation when the girl said, " Hi. I hope we can be friends my name is Cassandra."

I looked at Chris next to me to see how he was taking this. He was just staring. I felt a twinge of pain in my chest, but I dismissed it because of what the teacher said next.

**Chris Pov:**

What I thought of the new girl? Well I thought indifferent snob that plays it innocent to get guys. Okay now I sound like the song Misery Business by Paramore. I have to quite quoting things. Oh well I'll work on that later. I can't believe I was interrupted by her when I was about to ask my dream girl to the dance.

"Cathy and Chris please raise your hand so the Cassandra may sit in front of you. Oh and be nice to her," said the teacher that I absolutely loathed. Why did he have to make my life more miserable?

We raised our hands and she kept looking at me weird and smiling. I had to fight the urge not to puke and I don't think Cathy was taking it good either. Then what she did next oh why did I have to sit next to her. She swung her hips and got most of the hormonal boys population. Really all I would ever get excited over was if Cathy did that. I can't even imagine that without a nosebleed.

She sat in front of us and we said our hi's and then she asked me something so forward.

"Hey Chis will you go with me to the summer carnival dance. You know just a boyfriend and girlfriend date. Just the two of us," said Cassandra and then she winked at me.

"Chris since when are you going out with her," Cathy hissed.

"I'm not I don't even know her. No I'm sorry, but I'm already going with someone," I said hoping that she would believe the lie.

Cassandra didn't,"And who would the lucky girl be?"

Suddenly Cathy said,"That would be me. Please don't try to steal my boyfriend."

I was shocked to the very least. I was blushing the hardest that I had blushed ever. I can't believe she said that. I was really grateful though to say the least. Number 1 I didn't want to go with this Cassandra chick. Number 2 that would save me a nervous awkward moment in my life.

Then Cassandra said, "Prove to me that he's your boyfriend."

And then my most memorable and happy moment happened. Cathy kissed me. Her lips were so warm. And promptly after that I fainted.

**Cassandra Pov:**

If that Cathy girl thought that I was going to give up easily just because she kissed my Chris. Well she had another thing coming and it wouldn't be pretty. So after 10 minutes in class I had made a new enemy. Wow a new record.

_Thanks to my reviewers_

_Jeanne and Jirah_

_Dannyrules96_


	4. Meet My Girlfriend? Part 2

_**Meet My Girlfriend? Part 2**_

**Sam's Pov:**

Danny and I share all of our classes pretty much. Our schedule is parallel to Chris and Cathy's. She is so lucky. I mean Danny isn't half bad, but I sometimes suspect that something is going on when he looks away from my face and gets red. Probably allergies but it isn't allergy season. Hum that problem I can deal with later. So we go to history for first period. I personally like the subject because it's so easy. When we finally got in I took a seat next to Danny.

"Danny did you do your assignment on Alexander the Great," I asked politely.

"Oh man. I forgot. When did she gives us that? I mean it's not my fault she didn't tell us. Is it," he asked.

_It is when she reminds us constantly everyday,_ I thought but chose not to tell him. _He's so cute when he's freaking out. WAIT. I can't think Danny is cute. I mean he is but it goes against all the girl rules. He's Cathy's guy. Although he's never shown any interest in her. NO I can't believe this. Just stop thinking. Impossible. Shut up brain._

" Sam, hey Sam. You there. I asked you a question. Don't blank out on me like that. I'm the only one allowed to do that," Danny said.

"Oh no I guess it isn't.," answering his previous question. " What do you mean you're the only one allowed to blank out like that? It's a free country after all."

"Well what I mean is that well um," he sounded confused.

"So who are you gonna take to the dance," I said politely changing the subject. Although I was curious as to who he would ask.

"Well Sam I was wondering if," he never finished that sentence.

**Danny's Pov:**

"Danny and Sam please keep your mouthes shut we are starting class," our history teacher yelled.

Great just when I get my chance the man shuts me down. I wonder who that girl is standing in the front. Maybe a new student. Well this could be refreshing. She has a short bob haircut with sideways bangs and she has brown hair.

She is wearing a white long sleeved shirt underneath and a dark green shirt above the other shirt. She has a short skirt on and it is is striped with white and dark green. Some knee high white socks and some green and whit checkered slip on Vans.

She's pretty but not nearly as beautifully gorgeous as my Sam. WHOA she's not mine. Yet anyway. When is the perfect moment to ask her? When?

"Miss Sheila please take a seat in front of Danny and Sam," the teacher said breaking my concentration.

Sam and I knew the procedure and we raised our hands. I raised mine glumly. This girl was not making me feel better. As soon as she looked at me she licked her lips. Disgusted I looked at Sam's face she looked horrified. Probably because we had to sit by THAT for the rest of the year. I knew I was.

"So you're Danny and you must be Sam. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Sheila," said the she witch.

"Ya. Um how are you liking the school so far," said Sam looking uncomfortable.

"Liking it just fine," she said looking directly at me licking her lips once more." So Danny you me dance. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry I apologized, but I'm already taking someone," knowing to well that Sam knew it was a lie and praying that she would help if Sheila found it to be a lie.

"Really who's the lucky girl," Sheila asked.

"Why it's me," Sam said. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't pester my date. Please. Thank you."

I mentally made a note to thank Sam for this later. As soon as we had this conversation our assignments were due and after we passed them up Sheila turned back around. Doesn't the girl know how to get a clue when she's not wanted.

"So are you two and item. I mean since you're going to the dance and all," Sheila asked.

My heart was caught in my throat. What would Sam say?

"We prefer the term dating and yes yes we are. I am his girlfriend and he is my boyfriend. Isn't that right sweetie," Sam said looking at me. I appreciate that she can lie through the teeth. A skill that has come in handy before. Although she would never use it with us. We can tell when she's lying.

"Yup we're dating. Now if you don't mind we would like to pay attention to the lecture. Thank you and good bye," I said turning back to the teacher. Sheila was satisfied and she turned back to the lesson.

**Sheila Pov:**

If they think that they have gotten rid of me ha well they have to think again. Sheila does not take rejection right. Sam will pay for stealing my man. Well technically she knew him before me but no time for logic. I just hope Cassandra did better at getting that blue haired kid.

_**Well that's it for chapter 4. I'm sorry I took so long to update. **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers.**_

_**JeanneandJirah**_

_**SamRox20**_

_**Dannyrules96**_


	5. Second Period With Cathy And Chris

**Second Period With Cathy and Chris:**

**Chris Pov:**

For second period Cathy and I had Science and well although the teacher wasn't as bad as first period a black haired girl that was practically skipping next to me and Cathy wasn't going to make it any easier. She had made Cathy kiss me and well that had made me faint. I had woke up to the smell of anesthetics and a concerned looking Cathy looking down at me.

"Chris are you ok. I'm sorry I kissed you it's just that you looked uncomfortable when that Cassandra girl asked you to the dance and I wanted to do something so I thought of it of the tip of my head. I guess it isn't the best idea , but I can't help but help my friends in need," Cathy babbled on. But one word stuck, friend, ouch. That wasn't suppose to hurt but when you're in love it's painful.

Anyway back to what I was talking about. Cassandra had wanted to ask me to the dance and Cathy saw that I didn't want to go with her. She pretended to be my girlfriend, sealed the deal by kissing me, and was currently holding my hand and really red as a cherry. Cuter than one though.

When we finally got to class I took my seat next to Cathy and just so I don't have to explain this anymore, in all of our classes I sit next to Cathy. Well today since the person who sat in front of us wasn't there we got stuck with Cassandra. Again. She's really annoying. Especially when she asks about Cathy and my "relationship." The only reason she could ask the question was because it was free period because it was the final two weeks of school.

Cassandra asked the how did you two meet question. I looked at Cathy pleading her to ask her.

"Well I had been friends with a girl named Samantha(we call her Sam) for a long time and Chris had been friends with a boy named Danny," Cathy paused to see if Cassandra was listening. Cassandra gave her an encouraging nod." Well one day Sam and I were under our favorite tree. (It's the one in front of the school.) We saw two boys approaching us and Sam seemed to know them. As it turns out she had know Danny since childhood and he had moved when they were smaller and then come back. Chris was new and had befriended Danny that same morning."

"It was love at first sight," I said finishing up the story for Cathy who was out of breath.

"Well isn't that sweet. I'm sorry if I was a nuisance before I really didn't know you two were together and Chris is cute. You better hold on to him Cathy," Cassandra said. Then it hit me. How long were we going to pretend to be dating?

**Cathy Pov:**

"So next question. Cathy what do you love about Chris," Cassandra asked me.

"Well I love ever thing about Chris," I answered with a forced laugh trying to avoid the question.

"No silly. I mean what specifically," Cassandra said. I swear there was an evil glint in her eye.

I looked at Chris silently asking for help. He shrugged. I was on my own. "Well I love his blue eyes. I could just get lost so easily in them. I love his blue hair. I could play with it all day," I looked at him to see his expression. Utter shock with a smile. A very cute smile. I continued, "I love his smile. I can make me feel better any day. I love his talk about technically things. I can listen to it every day even though I don't understand some of it. He's more than happen to explain though. He's the sweetest like one time I didn't get a valentine and he went to go buy me flowers and chocolate. Finally I love how there's always more to love and that I can go on and on about it and the reasons why." The truth is it was all true. I did like all that stuff about Chris.

**Chris Pov:**

I can't believe Cathy said all of those nice things about me. Heck I don't like half of that stuff about me. Well she's nice to say that. I wish she wasn't kidding. I just wish she wasn't. But a boy always has his dreams. (No nothing perverted either.)

"Wow that's sweet. Now Chris what do you love about Cathy? And no dumb answers. You know what I mean," Cassandra asked me. Maybe she wasn't to bad after all.

"I love her blond hair that is soft as a lamb. I love her blue eyes too. I can drown in them and I wouldn't try to swim," I glanced at her she was smiling. " I love her laugh. It's musical. I love her smile. It's stunning. I love how she thinks everyone is weird. I love her crazy ideas and schemes. And last but certainly not least, I love how she's always coming up with new things to love." The great thing about it was that it wasn't a lie and I could finally say it to her out loud.

Cassandra seemed to be done with her questions as she began to read a book after I finished. It was called _How to Break Two Lovers Hearts and Get Away With It_. That's a horrible title and I need to watch out because she might try to come between me and Cathy. Although there really isn't anything to come between. Well I'm enjoying this to much. I just want it to last.

**Cassandra Pov:**

I shouldn't break them up now. I'd feel guilty. You can straight out tell that they love each other. Then again I can secretly help them without them knowing. My sister won't be the wiser and I won't disappoint her either .Yay. This plan is full proof and I just need to make it seem like I'm breaking them up. Well my sister's birthday present might come in handy. Finally. Maybe I should break them up. Chris is just too cute. I'm confused. What should I do?

**Hey did you like the new chapter. What do you think Cassandra should do/**

**Be good or stay evil?**

**Tell me what you want her to do.**

**Thanks to the reviewers on chapter 4:**

**cathyrulez3000**

**Dannyrules96**

**fanfictionmakermachine**


	6. Second Period With Danny and Sam

**Second Period With Danny and Sam:**

**Danny Pov:**

Sam and I had Biology next. Much different than Science, which Cathy and Chris had at this period, and apparently Sheila had too. It was such a "coincidence" that she had all of our classes. Really in this school you can get away with anything if you have enough money. It's not that our principal is a bad person. It's just that the economy is so bad and he needs the money seeing as being a principal doesn't pay well.

I didn't like Sheila for the very reason that she made, the beautiful girl I have my arm around, Sam become my pretend girlfriend. It's not that I don't enjoy her. I've loved her since our childhood. It's just that I don't want to force her to be my girlfriend if she doesn't want to be. I want her to feel for me as I feel for her on her own. Sheila just kind of forced it by asking me out.

Since these were the last two weeks of school, it free period. Which meant talking to Sam all day. Up until today. When Sheila transferred here. I think she wanted to know more abut "us" seeing as she asked us a question as soon as she had a chance to sit down. Once again it was a complete "coincidence" that she sat by us.

"So Danny and Sam," she looked directly at us. " How long have you been dating?"

"We've been dating for awhile now. Since we entered high school actually," I answered. We were in the 11th grade.

"That's right," Sam said awkwardly chuckling.

"Danny how did you confess to her," Sheila asked. All eyes were on me.

**Sam Pov:**

"I asked her to come to the movies with me to watch the new Harry Potter movie and well one thing led to another. At the end of the day I told her I had a fun time and if we could do it again but as a date," Danny answered. He was half right. He had taken me to the new Harry Potter movie and he had said

that, but he hadn't asked me out. I wished he would've. No I can't. I love Chris. Or do I?

"Sam how did you know that Danny was the one," Sheila the she witch asked.

"I met him when we were kids. We're childhood friends. Well entering middle school I began to notice Danny a bit more. Over the years until eighth grade I had mixed feelings over him and when he asked me to go see a movie is was ecstatic. When he asked me out I immediately said yes," I said sincerely looking at Danny and not lying surprisingly.

"That's sweet. It seems like the best way to fall in love," Sheila commented.

"Last question," she said. " Will you help me get another date to the Summer carnival's dance?"

This came to me as a surprise. Why would she ask me to help her when who she wanted to go to the dance with had rejected her for me so I answered rather awkwardly, "Sure."

"Thank you Sam you won't regret it," Sheila said looking sincere as possible. "Can I sit with you two at lunch?"

"Sure," I said. "If that's ok with you Danny."

"Ya sure it is," he said sounding kind of bummed out.

**Sheila Pov:**

Yes my plan is working perfectly. They trust me. Now all I need is to make Danny jealous somehow and to get Sam out of the picture. Cassandra better not chicken out on me. She's done it before. I hated her for a month but since that time she hasn't so I think we're safe. Only two more periods till lunch and till my plan unfolds.

**What do you think?**

**Thank you to my reviewers on chapter 5:**

**cathyrulez3000**

**Dannyrules96**

**katie minnie**

**Mzginger994**

**SamRox20**

**In response to Mzginger994- I'm sorry but I can't because I want these pairings to be different than all the other stories and these are my favorite pairings. Sorry again.**


	7. What Are We Going To Do?

**What Are We Going To Do:**

The rest of the periods dragged on. Third period was math for Cathy and Chris. It was physical education for Danny and Sam. Then for fourth period Cathy and Chris had physical education and Sam and Danny had math. The only comforting thought was that they all got to hang out next period, lunch, the only problem was well the "dating."

"Chris how are we suppose to tell Danny and Sam that we're dating," Cathy hissed while she took hold of his hand.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll think of something," Chris replied smoothly.

"What are you two talking about? Don't your friends know that you're dating," Cassandra asked innocently.

"We've been secretly dating," Cathy said and then awkwardly laughed.

"Oh I can help you break it to them if you want," Cassandra offered.

"No it's ok really. We'll think of something. Maybe you can give us some time alone with them so we can discuss this," Chris suggested.

"Ok that sounds reasonable. I mean we just met and all so I guess I can rough it out for a couple of minutes without you two," Cassandra said.

"Thank you Cassandra," Cathy said while picking up her tray to get her lunch.

**Meanwhile with Danny and Sam:**

"Hey Sam how are we going to tell them," Danny asked.

"Well I guess we just pull them away for a couple of minutes," Sam responded.

"I don't mean to interrupt this little exchange but can someone explain to me what's going on," Sheila asked.

"Um we just need to tell them that we can't make it on our double date so that we can reschedule," Sam said quickly thinking of a lie.

"Well ok them. I guess I can give you guys time to tell them," Sheila said.

"Thanks I guess," Danny said awkwardly.

"Anything for you Danny," Sheila said batting her eyelashes.

"Ok let's get our lunch then," Sam said grinding her teeth together clearly annoyed by Sheila. Sheila didn't get the hint and continued to flirt with her "boyfriend."

"So Danny what are you doing later," Sheila asked flirtatiously.

"Um a date with Sam," Danny said using the lie as a cover.

"Oh bummer I thought that we could have a study date," Sheila said pouting.

"Sorry Sheila no dates. Not when I have such a wonderful girlfriend like Sam," Danny said winking at Sam.

"Oh stop it Danny. You're embarrassing me," Sam said blushing.

After both of the groups got there lunch, they met at their usual lunch table to discuss some things. As they were sitting down there was a disturbing exchange between Sheila and Cassandra.

"Sheila," Cassandra said politely.

"CASSANDRA," Sheila screamed. "What are YOU doing HERE."

"Umm I'm sitting with my new friends Cathy and Chris," Cassandra stated. "I can sit here right?"

"Of course Cassandra," Cathy and Chris replied.

"Speaking of Cathy and Chris don't you want to tell your friends something," Cassandra said coughing.

"Oh yes. Danny and Sam please come with us we have to tell you something," Cathy said motioning them to the door.

When they were gone Sheila said to her sister, "What are you doing helping THEM get TOGHETHER."

"It's all part of the plan sis," Cassandra replied calmly. _'Well at least my plan,' _Cassandra thought. And with that last thought she ignored her sister's rant and went on eating.

**How will the group take the "dating?" Find out next time.**

**Thanks to my reviewers on chapter 6.**

**cathyrulez3000**

**Mzginger994**

**Dannyrules96**

**aletheswan**


	8. The Reactions

Sorry it looks kinda weird but I can't upload so I just copied and pasted it on one of my other documents.

**The Reactions:**

**Sam's Pov: **

I wonder what Chris and Cathy are going to tell us. I can't be more shocking than what we're going to tell them. Unless they are "dating" too. Weird thing is that I would be ok with that. I don't today has been great and Danny has been charming. I have grown to like him a lot more. It's weird.  
"So Chris and Cathy what do you want to tell us," I said nonchalantly.  
Chris looked unsure at first but then said, "Cathy and I are dating."  
"WHAT," Danny exclaimed. Calmed down and said, "Way to go dude. Finally got the girl you're in love with."  
"You're in love with me," Cathy asked blushing. Apparently she wasn't told this part.  
"Yes," Chris answered Cathy blushing. "But the reason we are going out is because that girl Cassandra wanted to date me and I didn't want to and Cathy saved me. But Cassandra seems really nice now and accepting. Although we do have to keep this up for a while."  
"Alright but I guess we have to tell you what we wanted to tell you," I said unsure. I wasn't jealous and this was really weird.  
**  
Cathy's Pov:**

Chris is in love with me. Chris IS in LOVE with ME. CHRIS IS IN LOVE WITH ME. What am I suppose to do. Sam likes him but I think I do too. I'll talk to her about it later. Back to reality. Ok one more time. CHRIS IS IN LOVE WITH ME, CATHY.  
"So what is it," I asked impatiently.  
"Sam and I are dating," Danny said.  
"Wow Danny you finally told her you loved her," Chris said with an evil glint in his eyes. It was probably because of the confession Danny made Chris say. That made blood rush to my cheeks.  
"You love me," Sam asked whispering.  
"Yes," Danny said gently. " But we're dating for the same reason you two are dating. Except it involves Sheila and she's not so nice.  
Wow Danny loved Sam and I wasn't the least bit jealous. Man I must really like Chris. He just makes me forget about everything. Good thing today is Friday and me and Sam have a slumber party. This we have to talk about.  
"You guys we should probably get back to lunch," I heard Chris say as he took hold of my hand blushing. I saw Danny do the same with Sam. Once again the blood rushed to my/Sam's cheeks.

**Danny's Pov:**

The rest of lunch dragged on and we sat there eating in silence. I knew I needed to talk to Sam and that Chris needed to talk to Cathy. You know guy talk. We can tell by expressions. So after we finished eating we had about ten minutes left until next period. I asked Sam if we could talk and Chris asked Cathy. They said yes.  
I took her under her favorite tree and said, "Sam I know you probably don't feel the same way about me but can you give this relationship a chance."  
Sam stayed quiet staring at me with wide eyes but then she said, "Danny can I get back to you tomorrow. It's a big decision and I want to consult Cathy first."  
"Take all the time you need," I said smiling. Then I grabbed her hand so we could get to our next class.

**Chris's Pov:  
**  
I took Cathy into the library under the shelf where we first met. We had actually met before Danny and Sam. We met in the library in the Shakespeare section. I wanted Hamlet she wanted Romeo and Juliet. She helped me find mine and I found hers. Since then I have been in love with her.  
"Cathy I know that we've been friends for a long time but I want to know if we can actually go on a real date to see how it would be and then see where that leads us," I said.  
"Chris can I get back to you tomorrow. I want to talk about it with Sam. I hope you understand," Cathy said with a pleading expression. Then she kissed my cheek. I blushed and nodded not trusting me voice. I leaded her to our next class and the rest of the day went by smoothly. I didn't even feel it. I was just looking forward to hanging out with Danny today and Cathy's answer.  
_**  
That's the end of this chapter. Sorry I took so long to update. I had writers block on this chapter.  
Thanks to my reviewers.  
**_

cathyrules3000  
Dannyrules96  
SamRox20  
C-shell12203  
katie minnie


	9. Let's Figure This Out, Okay?

**Let's Figure This Out, Okay?:**

**Cathy's Pov:**

The rest of the day went slower than usual. Ha. I guess that would make sense, right? I mean, it's not everyday that you find out that one of your best friends is in love with you and the guy that you had had a crush on prior to today has a thing for your other best friend. Um, wow. Headache, much?

After lunch, Chris and I had theatre. I was a little relieved. We're working on monologues in there so I don't have to really talk to him. Not that I don't want to talk to him...it's just that these last couple of hours have been...emotionally draining.

"What's wrong Cathy," Chris's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Nothing's wrong! Nope! Just peachy over here, " I said nervously, giggling a bit.

I heard him sigh, but he seemed to accept this answer. He can be really considerate sometimes. He's a good guy when it comes down to it.

Suddenly, I heard the bell ring and the teacher said, "Children, we will be performing these monologues on Monday. It is your last big assignment and will count as 20 percent of your grade! You may go."

Great. Now I have to work on this all weekend. I hate this situation. Okay. Wrong word, maybe. I strongly dislike this situation. I can't focus on my work at all. It's a good thing that next period's my last and is just sign language. At least I don't have to worry about Chris worrying about me next period. I looked at the clock before booking it out of there. Great. Fifty four more minutes until after school.

**Chris's Pov:**

I know I shouldn't worry, but I do. It really concerns me to see her like this and it's all my fault. I should've just said yes to Cassandra. It could've avoided this whole situation. I mean, one date couldn't have been that bad, right? Oh, who am I kidding? It would've been terrible. I'd just be leading her on. I'm a terrible person.

"Cathy, " I called. "Wait up."

She ignored me and kept speed walking. Sigh. I hate what this is doing to us. I hope it's not going this bad for Danny and Sam, although, knowing Sam it's probably going the exact same way. Stupid school. Stupid situation. Stupid...DANCE! I don't even dance! I mean, I can. You aren't really friends with my friends if you don't know how, but it's not like I like to dance!

"Hey Chris," Cassandra said timidly.

"WHAT, CASSANDRA," I said, snapping at her. She looked a little scared. I took and deep breath before trying again. "I'm sorry. Um, yes?"

"...nevermind."

"Now I want to know. What is it?"

"Well, are things okay with you and Cathy? I mean, she ran out of there looking rather upset."

I sighed, "I don't know."

She nodded and started walking faster. IS IT NATIONAL WALK AWAY FROM CHRIS DAY OR SOMETHING? I sigh as I take my seat next to the window. This is the one class where I don't sit near Cathy. It's partially do to the fact that the teacher has seating arrangements.

"Cassandra, please take a seat next to Cathy," the teacher said.

Cassandra nodded and sat next to Cathy, catching my eye and giving me a quick thumbs up. I wonder what's up with her.

**Cassandra's Pov:**

I know what I have to do. I can't go through with my sister's plan. It's too terrible. These are nice people that I think can become good friends. So when I saw Cathy avoiding Chris in theatre, I knew that something was up. They looked absolutely adorable together before lunch and it was sweet to see Chris trying to get her out of her funk, but something wasn't right and sure, I was a little taken aback when Chris yelled at me, but I know that this was affecting him greatly. So I decided to do the one thing that I could do. I decided to talk to Cathy about it. Luckily, today was free period in sign language, otherwise, I don't think I could've helped much.

"Hey Cathy," I asked in the same way I had asked Chris earlier.

"Yeah," she said nervously, looking away.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah, why," Cathy said nervously, trying to look nonchalant.

"Well, honestly, you don't look okay and I know that I don't know you all that well, but I'm still worried," I said sincerely.

She looked at me and sighed. The said, "I just can't right now, okay?"  
I looked down at my hands. Then I said, "Fair enough, but you should really talk to Chris about it. Well, I guess not about _it_, whatever _it_ is, but at least reassure him instead of running away from him and I'm sorry for meddling. I know that it's not any of my business."

She seemed to be contemplating my words. She didn't say anything else. Opting to review her notes for the rest of the class, but when the bell rang, she hung back a bit. I could see that she was waiting for Chris. I inwardly smiled and muttered a quick, "Good luck," before leaving.

This was gonna be a long weekend.

**Cathy's Pov:**

She's right. Absolutely right. I can't even...it's just that...what if this doesn't work out? What if we try this and it ruins our friendship? Or what if we do try it and it messes up my friendship with Sam? I can't afford to lose either of my friends. Better yet, say we do try it and no one's upset about it. I don't know the first thing about being in a relationship. I've _never_ dated.

Class is over. I'll take Cassandra's advice and wait for Chris. It's the least I can do. I mean, he's been nothing but patient with me. I prolonged putting my supplies away so that I could wait for Chris. He had to pass my desk to get to the door. I heard Cassandra mutter something and then leave. Oh boy. Let's hope I don't mess this up.

**Chris's Pov:**

Not that I dislike school, but I am so looking forward to the weekend. It's been a stressful day. Phew. Speaking of stress, I hope that Cathy isn't still mad at me. I'm sure she doesn't even want to talk to me. I've mad a mess of this, haven't I? I'll just leave today without her. It's what she wants.

I sling on my backpack and am walking by Cathy's desk when I feel her hand slip into mine. I automatically feel my cheeks growing warmer and a smile forming.  
"Sorry," she murmurs, looking down at her feet.

"No, it's not your fault. This is a weird situation and it would be really...jerky of me to assume that you would just act normally after finding out that I," I hesitated, before lowering my voice and saying, "love you."  
She looked up and smiled at me. Then Cathy said, "Stop doing that!"  
"Doing what," I asked, confused.  
"You're too nice and considerate. Stop that! I feel like such a...a...an immature...um, childish...SEE I can't even think of a word to describe my behavior! No words can describe how I've been acting!"

"Cathy, it's okay," I said, trying to calm her down.

"It's not okay, Chris," there was a pause. "You're too good for me."  
I stopped, shocked, letting go of her hand.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Cathy, never say that. If anything, you're too good for me! How do you want me to act in this situation?"

"I want you to be mad at me."  
"WHY? Why do you want me to be _mad_ at you?"

"Because I'm indecisive. Because I'm probably not the person you thought I was prior to this day. Because I reacted so badly to this situation. Because I want to try this, but I'm scared. Because Sam and Danny might hate me. Because you might end up hating me," she took a breath. "Because I don't want to lose _you_."

I pulled her into a hug. I smiled once again, feeling her arms wrap around me. "Cathy, you'll never lose me and I could never hate you. I also know, for a fact, that Sam and Danny won't hate you. I mean look at Danny. He does reckless things all of the time and we still love him."  
"Yeah," she said, slightly amused.

"Let's just figure this out, okay?"  
"Okay."

_**Cough.**_

_**So, it's been awhile right?**_

_**Thank you masterminor for getting me out of my funk.  
You're awesome. :D  
I hope to finish this.**_


	10. And Then It Was Slightly Awkward

**And Then It Was Slightly Awkward:**

**Sam's Pov:**

This has been, by far, the most awkward day of my life. I can't believe that it's finally over. Danny and I managed to keep up the act for our last two classes and, while it was unbelievably awkward, it was kind of...nice? I really hope that Cathy's doing okay with Chris. She tends to spazz during these situations, but I'm confident that Chris can deal with it. I didn't have a thing for that boy for nothing, after all.

"Hey Sam," Danny said as we neared the school gate.

"Yeah, Danny," I asked.

"I hope that this day hasn't been a complete disaster. I know that this situation kind of really sucks, but I don't really regret you finding out that I like you," Danny said sheepishly, staring at his shoes.

"Danny, it's not that I don't like you, far from it, but I need to figure some things out," I said. "Besides dealing with Sheila, today has actually been a pretty good day."

"Sam, before Chris and Cathy get her, I just wanted to ask you, did you, um, ever have a thing for Chris," he asked, once again staring at his shoes.

Oh, boy. Should I lie here? I mean, I admit that I was infatuated with Chris, but that was before Danny told me that he had feelings for me. I decided to say, "I'll admit that I did briefly, but that was because, I think that, subconsciously I was trying to get over you. Before we met Chris, or Cathy for that matter, I really liked you, but at that time, you liked Wendy and your happiness mattered more to me. It still does."

He looked up and me and pecked me on the cheek. Then Danny said, "Thanks Sam."

I'll admit that if Chris and Cathy hadn't come at that moment, holding hands and beaming at us, then it probably would've gotten even more awkward than before. So I was glad that they showed up and I was really happy to see that Cathy had made it through the day in one piece. I knew that Chris would take care of her and, by the looks of it, it looked like Cathy and I had a lot to talk about tonight.

"Hey Cathy. Hey Chris," I said, smiling.

They both waved at us. Then Cathy asked, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I replied.

So I grabbed my backpack, give Danny one last kiss on the cheek, and hugged Chris goodbye. I also whispered a quiet thank you to Chris to which he acknowledged by smiling.

"We'll see you two on Sunday," Cathy said and then we were off.

**Cathy's Pov:**

"Sooooooo," I began once we got to her room. "How was your day, Sam-I-Am?"

She smiled and said, "In a word, awkward."

"I know what you mean," I said, nodding in understanding.

"You didn't freak out on Chris, did you?"

"Noooo..."

Sam gave me a look. So I said, "Okay, yes, but he was really sweet and understanding about it, so we're like two peas in a pod again. Swearsies."

"Good to hear."

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Cath, if you're not mad at me, then I'm not mad at you."

"Good and I can't really say that I blame Danny for falling for you, Sammy. You're an amazing person," I said, smiling.

"Likewise, my good friend Cathy. Likewise."

"So, are you gonna start dating Daniel?"

"If you start dating Christoper."

"Then it is settled, Madam Samantha?"

"Quite, Ms. Cathleen."

"Indubitably."

Awkward silence.

Then laughter.

"So what was up with the two new girls," I asked Sam.

"No idea. I'm pretty sure that Sheila has a thing for Danny. It's kinda gross if you ask me," Sam said, crossing her arms.

I looked up, amused. Then I waved my hand around her face and said, "Do I detect a hint of jealously?"

"I'm not jealous," she said as she pouted.

"Oh, there is definitely a jealous aura coming from this area in the room," I said, once again circling my hand in her general direction.

"I'm NOT jealous."

"Well, you don't need to get all defensive about it."

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENESIVE!"

"..."

"Do no-"

"Hahahahahahahahaha."

"Cathy, I swear if you men-"

"Hahahahahahahahaha."

"If this is mentioned to Dan-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"LOOK CHRIS IS OUTSIDE KISSING CASSANDRA!"

"...that was mean and completely uncalled for."

"Well, can we get back to the real issue here?"

"Fine," I said begrudgingly.

"How does Cassandra act around Chris?"

"Well, at first, just like Sheila, but she backed off once I told her that Chris and I were dating and she seems friendly. She's actually really nice."

"I wish her sister was like that."

"Well, if she tries anything, I can beat her up for you," I offered.

"I'm sure that won't be neces-"

"I GOT YO' BACK!"

"Cathy, that's no-"

"Your back. I have."

"You're weird."

"You love me."

"Not as much as Chris."

And thus began our pillow fight.

**Chris's Pov:**

"Sooooo," I said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"What," Danny asked.

"How was your day," I asked.

"Dude, why are you being so weird," he asked, confused.

"I'm not being weird."

"Denial."

"I'm just trying to be a good friend and ask how your day went."

"It went fine, mother."

"Now go take out the trash."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Chris."

"No really, how'd it go with Sam," I asked.

"It went good. How'd it go with Cathy," he asked.

"Good," I said smiling.

"She used to like you, you know."

"Who?"

"Sam."

"Oh, that."

"What?"

"I knew."

"...WHAT?"

"I knew, I just figured that it was only a matter of time until she realized that it was you that she liked and not me."

"You're a butt-monkey."

_**Thank you shejams for that lovely review. :)**_

_**You're awesome.**_

_**Um...so yeah.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed that.**_

_**'till next time, people.**_


End file.
